


Drama

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘Fuck drama,’ she mumbled.
Relationships: Kent Davison/Sue Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT

Sue checked her watch. Her internal clock was, of course, impeccable, nonetheless it was wise to calibrate it from time to time. She was meeting Kent is fifteen minutes, therefore including time through security and travelling time, it was best to leave now.

She had been working at the West Wing for several years and had long ago worked out how to optimise every aspect of her day, including going for lunch. Sue was an _efficient_ person. Her days were scheduled ruthlessly, often weeks in advance. Arranging to meet Kent had taken several days, a ridiculous amount of time for Sue.

She was still unsure if she had made a mistake. This was entirely unacceptable. Sue made decisions and they were the correct decisions. She did not torture herself with regret or uncertainty.

Yet Kent had seemed appropriately pleased to hear from her and enthusiastic about meeting up. She had made it clear that she was calling because she’d heard about his mother. With Kent it was always best to be very clear. He had no skill at picking up on subtle cues.

Her own mother had died the year before. They hadn’t been close. Her mother was a fiercely independent woman who demanded that Sue be the same. Her mother had been ninety and her death was by no means a surprise. Nonetheless, her death had shaken Sue more deeply and for much longer than she would have expected.

Doubtless Kent, who adored his mother, would feel her loss far more severely. As someone who he, given his Christmas cards, considered to be a friend, she felt beholden to allow him some opportunity to bleat about how miserable he was and how much he missed his mother. If he had known about her mother, then he would doubtless have done the same.

Offering was the right thing to do. The truth was that among the _very_ few regrets that Sue had in life was how her relationship with Kent had ended. She can come to realise that her behaviour had not always been everything that she would have wished.

Anyway, she had done the right thing in reaching out to him. She was a good person. She just hoped that the food was good and that his conversation was not entirely dominated by his mother’s death.

Sue stepped out through the door as Selina’s town car swung in through the gates. Sue glanced at her watch. Selina was late. That was nothing new, although it had been better since her re-election. Her schedule was lighter than it had been during her first administration and lighter than Laura Montez’s. Selina had lost much of her drive, along with her long-term staffers.

Sue was looking at the town car when she heard accelerating tyres, horns blaring, and screaming.

Then the hideous, sickening thuds.

Sue ran forward. It was automatic. Thoughtless. As thoughtless and automatic as the hysterical crowd she was fighting against.

‘Get down! Get down!’

It was so easy to forget about the Secret Service when you saw them every day. When you learned their names, signed cards for their birthdays, and paid into the collection when their kids were sick. They were human then.

Now they were flooding the area like white cells attacking a virus. Selina’s town car had screeched off but the car which had attempted to plough into it was surrounded both by furious, injured pedestrians, and Secret Service agents.

The doors were yanked open and the driver was dragged out. He was holding something. Something dark and a little larger than his hand.

‘Gun! Gun!’

Sue had never heard real gun shots before. They were louder than she expected, and the stink of cordite filled the air.

Then she fell.

***

It was embarrassing. More embarrassing was POTUS glomming on to her presence and using it as some sort of a rallying point. So, while the dying and grievously injured were still whimpering and moaning, Selina was perched on the end of Sue’s bed, waiting for the press to arrive.

Sue scowled as she checked her cell.

‘I think you should work from home for a few days,’ Selina said. ‘If you go back to work right away it’ll look like you’re not badly hurt.’

‘I’m barely scratched, Ma’am,’ Sue said.

Selina shot her a look. ‘You were crushed in the panic.’

Sue sighed. ‘Yes, Ma’am.’

Selina turned to face her. ‘You’re not texting everyone that you’re okay, are you?’

‘No, Ma’am.’ Sue put down her cell. ‘I was supposed to meet Kent for lunch. He would have been waiting for me outside. He’s not replying to my texts.’

‘Kent Davison?’ Selina scratched her head. ‘That doesn’t sound like him to ignore texts.’

‘It’s not.’

Selina nodded and then snapped her fingers at her bagman in the corner. ‘Go find out if Kent Davison was injured.’

He looked at her blankly. ‘How am I supposed to do that?’

‘Just go ask! The _president_ wants to know!’ Selina groaned in disgust and slumped back as he left. ‘What did I do to deserve this?’

Sue pursed her lips. Gary had been extremely vocal in his protestations of innocence. Sue was by no means alone in believing him. Gary was too stupid to have successfully defrauded the Meyer fund and far too loyal to have ever attempted it.

Selina looked at Sue. ‘You in touch with Kent much?’

‘Somewhat,’ Sue said carefully. ‘This will be the first time we’re spoken face to face in some time.’

‘And now your divorce is through…’ Selina suggested.

Sue stiffened. They did _not_ have that kind of relationship. ‘That wasn’t my intention in inviting him,’ she said. ‘His mother died recently. I was attempting to offer support.’

‘Oh, yeah he’s one of those weirdos who actually likes their moms.’ Selina looked thoughtful. ‘Wouldn’t necessarily be a deal breaker. It’s a fine line. Guys who _hate_ their moms always have creepy attitudes to women generally.’

Sue was about to reply, when Selina’s bagman returned.

‘Please tell me you’re here because you have an answer and not just because you wanted a snack,’ Selina said. ‘We don’t want a repeat of Monday.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘I got a list of all the injured, and there’s a Kent Davison listed. He’s got broken legs and cracked ribs.’

‘What?’ Sue demanded, scrambling to get out of bed.

‘He’s not _dead_!’ Selina protested. She glanced at the bagman. ‘He’s not?’

The bagman shrugged. ‘He’s in surgery.’

‘Sue,’ Selina said firmly. ‘Sit down. You’re not gonna help anyone charging off.’ She patted her hair. ‘Do you know who his next of kin is?’

Sue shook her head. ‘It was him mom but now… Perhaps his sister. This is my fault. He wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘Did you drive that car into the crowd? No. Come on. You’re the last person in the fucking world I expect to be a god damn drama queen. Call fucking Ben or something. He’ll be able to find the sister.’

‘What for?’ the bagman asked.

They glowered at him.

‘So that I can offer any assistance that I can,’ Sue said through gritted teeth.

‘Or send a fruit basket,’ Selina said. ‘But your thing works too.’

***

Sue had never spoken to Olivia before. She’d heard her mentioned from time to time but generally in passing. There was, Sue had gathered, a significant age difference between Kent and his younger sister. She had never wondered what Kent might have said to Olivia about _her_.

‘Wait, wait,’ Olivia interrupted as Sue explained the meagre information that she had pulled together. ‘Who did you say you were?’

‘Sue Wilson. Kent and I previously worked together. We were meeting for lunch.’

There was a very long pause. Long enough that Sue wondered if the call had dropped.

‘I see,’ Olivia said coolly. ‘This is going to make his work very difficult.’

‘His work?’

‘You can’t put a ranch on hold for a couple of months,’ Olivia said.

It was Sue’s time to be silent for rather too long. ‘A ranch?’

‘You weren’t aware?’ Olivia asked. ‘It’s in Alexandria.’

‘Oh.’ Sue chewed her lower lip. ‘He didn’t say.’

‘Have you spoken to him since he came out of surgery?’ 

‘No.’ She wasn’t his partner. She wasn’t his family. She was barely his friend. She had no right to ask how he was or wait in his room while he slept.

She wasn’t sure what response she expected from Olivia.

Not tears.

Sue cleared her throat. ‘I’m sorry.’

Olivia choked out a few words. ‘Why the fuck are _you_ sorry?’

***

Kent was sat on the edge of the bed, regarding the boots on his legs with some distaste.

‘I was told your legs were broken,’ Sue said.

‘They are,’ Kent said, looking up. ‘The medical treatment of broken bones has moved on somewhat recently. He smiled at her uncertainly. ‘Hello.’

‘Hello.’ Sue thrust out a bag. ‘Here.’

‘Uh?’

‘Fresh clothes,’ she said.

‘Oh. That’s very –’

‘I had to get shorts,’ she said. ‘I suppose I could have bought trousers and cut the legs off, but that seems like a terrible thing to do to good clothes.’

Kent chuckled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. ‘I imagine buying sweatpants would cause you physical pain.’

‘Immense physical pain,’ Sue said. ‘Have they said when they’re going to release you?’

‘As soon as the paperwork is done,’ Kent said.

‘That’s ridiculous! You’re badly injured.’

She knew that she’d overreacted by the way he blinked and licked his lips.

‘A few broken bones,’ Kent said mildly. ‘No internal injuries otherwise. There’s nothing that staying in hospital that will accomplish that I won’t accomplish at home.’

Sue folded her arms. ‘I let Olivia know about the… incident.’

‘Thanks,’ Kent said. ‘Could you let me know?’

‘What?’

He shrugged. ‘I was standing on the sidewalk. Next thing I know I’m on the floor and people are screaming. I’m clearly triaged as being a low priority, so the medical staff have been a little too busy to explain what’s going on.’

‘I see.’ Sue clasped her hands together and looked away. ‘It was a terror act. A car attempted to ram into the side POTUS’s town car by mounting the sidewalk. The fact that the presence of so many tourists and the like would impede the progress of his vehicle appears to have escaped him.’

‘Good lord.’ Kent shook his head. ‘Were you injured?’

‘Barely scratches,’ she said dismissively. ‘There were several deaths, including the driver.’

Kent blew out his cheeks. ‘We were both quite fortunate then.’

‘Your sister is very concerned how you will manage your ranch while you’re injured.’

Kent took a deep breath, and then groaned in pain. ‘Mental note: don’t do that.’

Sue stepped forward but had no idea what to do then. ‘It’s not a mental note if you say it aloud.’

Kent looked at her from under his eyelashes. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked quietly.

‘Am _I_ okay? You have broken bones!’

Kent took her hand. ‘I’m alright,’ he promised. ‘Is there someone at home? Someone who can look after you?’

Sue took a deep breath and released it slowly. ‘That is _my_ question.’

‘Sue, there’s nothing wrong with being shaken up and survivor’s guilt is extremely common.’

She sat on the bed next to him. ‘Doubtless refusing to deal with your own problems by caring for someone else’s is extremely common too,’ she said sharply.

‘Doubtless.’

‘Do you have someone at the ranch who can help you?’ Sue demanded.

‘I have ranch hands,’ Kent said. ‘It’ll be difficult but it’s only for a few weeks.’

‘What about cooking?’ Sue asked. ‘Bathing? Dressing? I don’t believe that you’re taking this seriously.’

‘I’m trying to stay positive,’ he said meekly.

‘You should stay with me,’ she said.

‘I can’t,’ he said, startled. ‘It’s very… But I can’t. I have the ranch to look after.’

‘You said you had staff.’

Kent pushed back his hair. ‘Sure, and POTUS has staffers but she wouldn’t expect them to group together and run the country if she’s sick.’

Sue was quiet for several seconds. ‘I’ll stay with you, then. Your ranch is in Alexandria? That’s near enough to commute.’

Kent leaned back. ‘You don’t have to –’

‘I do,’ she said. ‘I’m accepting no argument or dissent.’

An odd look that she couldn’t quite parse passed across his face. ‘Okay,’ Kent said. ‘But when you’re bored of the situation please don’t feel so bad about it that you end up shouting at me.’

She scowled at him. ‘That is not going to happen.’

‘Which part?’

‘All of it!’

***

‘What are you doing?’ Amy asked.

Sue looked at her glass. ‘Drinking a little slowly but I’ll catch up.’

‘Not that.’ Amy checked her cell. ‘Although you better. Why are you moving to _Alexandria_ for fuck’s sake?’

‘It’s only for a few weeks,’ Sue said. ‘And lots of people have homes in Alexandria.’

‘People with too much money and time,’ Amy sniffed. ‘Who needs that commute?’

Sue finished her drink. ‘It’s barely forty minutes,’ she said.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘You’re gonna make me say it.’

‘Say what?’ Sue asked suspiciously.

Amy waved at the server for another round. ‘What are you doing moving in to be Kent’s nanny for fuck knows how long?’

‘That’s not what’s happening,’ Sue said stiffly. ‘He just needs some extra help. It’s going to be very difficult for him to get around the ranch while he’s recovering.’

‘Why is that _your_ problem? Jesus, I can’t believe Kent would play the guilt card and that you, _you_ of all people would fall for it!’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘He hasn’t done anything of the sort. It was entirely my idea.’

Amy snorted. ‘How many times do you think Selina ended up thinking something was her idea when Kent had put it into her head?’

Sue sipped her drink. ‘I am not Selina Meyer.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘Fine, whatever. Why are you doing this? You’re gonna end up pushing him down the stairs.’

‘I am not!’

Amy looked her in the eye. ‘Gimmie a break. You’re gonna get so pissed off so quick. I know I would.’

Sue set her jaw. ‘I’m not you.’

‘Yeah, well, you’re not a nurse. That’s for damn sure.’

***

Kent hand wheeled the chair until an irate nurse noticed, told him to stop, and shot Sue a filthy look.

‘I told you that we’d get in trouble,’ Sue said, moving to push the chair.

‘Double standards,’ Kent grumbled. ‘They talk constantly about doing things for myself and not getting dependant.’

‘Not when it comes to you having an accident in _their_ hospital,’ Sue observed. ‘Injuring yourself somewhere you can’t sue them is a completely different thing, evidently.’

‘Evidently,’ Kent said dryly.

Stood behind him, pushing the chair, gave her a perspective she didn’t believe she’d ever had before. The top of Kent’s head was not something she had much opportunity to view generally. His hair was slightly too long, that wasn’t terribly surprising. Nor was the thickness of his hair. But as he reached up to scratch his scalp, she saw a long, snaking scar running from the base of his skull. It vanished into his hair as the strands moved back into place.

The wheelchair rattled through the doors and she heard Kent grunt. It was a sound with which she previously had very different associations. He was not a loud man by nature. He didn’t whistle, tap, or generally fill quiet moments with aural fidgeting. He has surprised her in their intimate moments by demonstrating his responses intensely.

She was surprised that it didn’t bother her. Even when their relationship was dying and everything that he did annoyed her, that didn’t.

‘Cold?’ she asked.

‘Only slightly,’ he said. ‘It’s a long time since my bare feet were exposed to the fresh air.’

‘Good,’ she said severely. ‘Men should always wear shoes and socks.’

‘I wasn’t planning on wearing sandals with socks,’ he chuckled.

‘No sandals,’ she said firmly. ‘Not for men.’

‘Isn’t that a little… sexist?’ he asked sweetly.

Sue growled. ‘Sexism is the systemic denigration and abuse of women by men. You’re a man. Men aren’t allowed to call women sexist.’

Kent looked up at her. ‘It was more of a question than an accusation.’

‘I hope your question has been answered,’ Sue said severely. She neatly brought the wheelchair to the car and handed Kent the crutches.

‘Always,’ he said dryly.

It was a struggle, getting him into the car, but less of a struggle than folding up the wheelchair and getting it into the trunk.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kent said quietly.

‘It’s fine,’ Sue said, a little breathlessly. ‘With practice it will become easier.’ She slammed shut the door and came around to the driver’s seat.

Kent looked across as she got into the car and dragged on her seatbelt.

‘I appreciate you doing this, Sue.’

‘That’s not necessary.’ She set her shoulders and didn’t look at him again. ‘There’s no need to discuss it further.’

He touched the back of her hand with his fingers. Sue bit her lower lip.

***

It was a relief when two burly ranch hands ran over to take the wheelchair out of the trunk. The ranch had clearly not been designed with the differently able in mind. Loose gravel in front of the ranch house was going to make using the wheelchair difficult at best.

‘It’s only for a few weeks,’ Kent said, as if reading her mind. ‘It’ll be fine.’

Sue took her suitcase from the back seat. ‘You might as well be surrounded by lava.’

‘That’s a slight exaggeration, don’t you think?’

‘Hardly,’ she sniffed. She stepped back as he wincingly got to his feet and balanced on the crutches. ‘Can you manage? Do you need assistance?’

He gave her a wry half-smile. ‘If I say yes, will you carry me in your strong arms?’

She crossed her arms. ‘I could ask these kind gentlemen to do it.’

One of the ranch hands sniggered.

‘That won’t be necessary,’ Kent said, taking a tiny step very slowly. ‘Peter, would you show Sue inside?’

It was clearly going to take him forever to make it into the house, let alone to his bedroom. Sue sighed.

‘Would you take my case upstairs?’ she asked Peter. ‘I’ll come in with Kent.’

‘You don’t have to wait for me,’ Kent protested.

‘The whole point of my being here is to help you,’ Sue said. ‘How am I helping if I go upstairs and leave you here to fall over?’

‘I’m not going to fall over,’ Kent grumbled.

‘Lay on your back, unable to get up, waving around your limbs like a turtle.’

Kent shot her a look. ‘That’s not funny.’

‘I am _not_ laughing.’

He scowled and continued slowly making his way to the house. ‘This isn’t making me feel better about my situation.’

‘It should,’ Sue said. ‘Why would you rather be abandoned to do this by yourself?’

‘Because I have my pride.’

Sue walked forward to keep pace with him. ‘That is toxic masculinity nonsense. You have an extremely robust ego and many things of which to be legitimately proud. The fact that it takes you longer to walk a short distance is not a reason to undermine that.’

Kent gritted his teeth as he reached the bottom of the steps. ‘You don’t believe in toxic masculinity.’

‘You explained it poorly.’

‘It was a textbook definition. Literally.’

Sue moved to his side. ‘Should I lift your legs?’

‘No.’ He sighed. ‘Yes, please. Right first. At the knee.’

It was too fast and too strong a movement. His muscles contracted as his breath hissed out.

‘I’m sorry! What do you need?’ Sue asked quickly.

He shook his head. His eyes were squeezed shut. All the colour had fled from his skin.

‘I’ll get one of your employees and they can –’

‘No.’ Kent forced his eyes open and looked down. He slid his foot forward a little bit. ‘Okay. Left foot.’

‘It is _not_ okay!’

Kent straightened up. ‘Sue, I understand that you’re distressed,’ he said slowly and calmly. ‘And once I’m inside the house, I completely understand if you need to rethink this and perhaps go home. But at this moment I need you to help me do this.’

Sue scowled at him. ‘I’m not going home.’ She stamped around to his other side. ‘Left foot. On three.’

She felt him tense. She tried to ignore it.

‘Three. Two. One.’

It was difficult to force herself to move very slowly and carefully but she did it. She felt him shift his weight forward and heard his groan as he tried to regain his balance.

‘Thank you,’ he said breathlessly.

‘Please tell me that you’re not planning to go upstairs,’ she said.

He barked a laugh. ‘No. I have a cot in my study. It’s across the hallway from the downstairs bathroom.’

Sue closed the door and stretched as she looked around the room. It was fairly rustic without being too “mountain man.” There was a reading nook with shelves of leather clad books, a heavy sofa, and a small table with a coffee machine and accoutrements. It was very inviting.

‘This is nice,’ she admitted.

Kent chuckled. He was shuffling across the room. ‘You sound disappointed. Were you hoping for some terrible?’

‘Yes. You’re my ex. You should be living in misery.’

‘Ah,’ he said, nodding. ‘That explains why you’re here – to make sure I’m appropriately miserable.’

‘I promise not to tie you to a bed and force you to write a book.’

He glanced at her as she walked around next to him. ‘I didn’t think you watched movies.’

‘I read books,’ she said.

Kent nodded as he reached the door. ‘Stephen King is not the author I would have guessed you enjoyed.’

Sue opened the door. ‘I had a phase when I was a teenager.’

He gave her an odd look. ‘It’s difficult to imagine you as a teenager.’

‘Good,’ she said. ‘Imagine me as a goddess.’

‘I wish I could believe you were joking.’

***

Sue settled herself in the guest bedroom. It had the blandly pleasant but mildly unaired atmosphere always in guest bedrooms. She had a shower in the adjourning bathroom, closing her eyes as the warm water poured down.

The door was thrown open, banging off the wall.

Sue swore, took a breath, and yanked open the shower curtain.

A huge orange cat was snuffling around her folded up, worn clothes. Kent hadn’t mentioned a cat but of course he had one. Probably a dozen cats now he had an entire ranch.

Wait. What animals was he ranching? Presumably not cats, but she couldn’t remember him ever mentioning any other animals that he particularly liked. How had the topic not come up in conversation?

Sue finished her shower. The cat had wandered off somewhere. It did not shut the door behind it. Typical cat behaviour.

She got dressed and headed downstairs. ‘Kent?’ she called. ‘I’m going to make coffee.’

‘Okay.’

She followed the sound of his voice into a ground floor room along the corridor from the living room. He was sat awkwardly as a desk going through paperwork.

‘I met your cat,’ Sue said.

He smiled. ‘Which one?’

‘An official introduction was not made,’ she said. ‘A large, orange cat merely threw open the bathroom door and sniffed at my underwear.’

Kent chuckled. ‘That would be Ginger. Freda is probably curled up somewhere.’

‘I did wonder if perhaps you were ranching cats,’ Sue said dryly.

‘Perhaps I should try,’ Kent said. ‘Let the alpacas in the house as pets.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Alpacas are the cut-rate lamas?’

‘Ouch,’ Kent said. ‘So mean.’

‘I can be much meaner than that.’

‘I remember,’ he agreed.

Sue slapped his shoulder. ‘Which way is the kitchen?’

He pointed to the door. ‘Third on the left.’

‘Would you like a coffee?’

‘That would be nice,’ he said politely. ‘Thank you.’

Sue rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. ‘You’re being weird.’

‘Not nearly as much as you are.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Okay.’

***

It took a while to rearrange things so that Kent could be comfortable. Sue had to go outside at one point and recruit to ranch hands to move furniture around. They were the sort of solid, stoic men who seemed drawn to outdoor jobs with a minimum of human interaction. She wondered if that was deliberate on Kent’s behalf. Was this his response to his work in politics? Rumours swirled about him leaving the Meyer campaign right as she was nominated. Sue had certainly wondered about it herself. Kent was no wilting violet to be shocked by playing rough and he had worked for Selina too long to be surprised by much she could do, surely? But it was clear that he _had_ quit. The news had broken while Selina was still giving her speech. He issued a short statement making it clear that he had quit but without giving a clear indication why. It clearly took Selina by surprise. She took questions at her press conference expecting to talk about the nomination and completely unprepared to be asked about Kent’s resignation.

‘Are you okay?’ Sue asked, as Kent leaned back against the wall.

‘I forget about my ribs,’ he said. ‘It feels as if they’re grating together.’

‘Put your arm around me,’ she said.

‘I’m okay.’

‘Your pride is beginning to annoy me,’ Sue said.

He snorted. ‘You are the proudest person that I know.’

‘This isn’t about me,’ Sue said. She put her arm around Kent’s lower back.

‘That’s a first.’ Kent reluctantly put his arm around her shoulders.

‘Your bitterness is not attractive.’ Sue took some of his weight as he pushed away from the wall.

‘What do I have to be bitter about?’

‘Losing me,’ she said, as they slowly made their way over to the couch.

‘This is what losing you looks like?’ Kent asked wryly.

‘Be nice or I’ll let go.’

They had to turn around for him to sit back. She heard him moan softly.

‘Do you have painkillers?’ she asked.

‘I’ve taken them,’ he muttered.

They half-lowered and half-fell themselves onto the couch. Sue blew out her cheeks as Kent awkwardly moved his arm.

‘Thank you,’ he said breathlessly.

‘You’re heavier than you look,’ she said.

‘It’s all muscle,’ he claimed.

Sue gently poked his belly. ‘Is that what you’re calling muscle?’

‘It’s just relaxed,’ Kent said. ‘I happen to be in excellent shape. Apart from the broken bones and bruises.’

‘But apart from that,’ Sue said dryly.

‘Exactly.’

Sue neatened her hair. ‘You’re not having a very good year.’

‘I’ve had better,’ he agreed. ‘How did you hear about my mother?’

‘Office gossip. I believe Amy heard it from Ben. She stays in touch with him. I assume you do the same.’ Sue clasped her hands together. ‘You’re still the subject of a certain amount on interest in the West Wing. Particularly your reason for quitting.’

He snorted. ‘Have you noticed the Vice President?’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘You _worked_ for him.’

‘When he was a congressman. He was powerless. I certainly wouldn’t have worked for any presidential campaign of his.’

‘That’s all?’ 

Kent licked his lips. ‘If something were to happen to POTUS and he becomes president, he would, quite easily, launch us into a nuclear war in a fit of pique.’

Sue was quiet for a moment. ‘Oh.’

‘Disappointed?’ he asked lightly.

‘No. Merely surprised.’

‘I accepted choices during the campaign that I regret,’ Kent said. ‘But professional detachment has its limits.’

‘Such as destroying the entire world?’

‘Indeed.’ Kent shrugged. ‘It’s a cliché for former employees to claim that leaving was the best thing they did. Some clichés become so because they are so often true and for me, in this case, it is.’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘You’re claiming that running a ranch is more satisfying than working for POTUS?’

He nodded. ‘It’s refreshing to have goals beyond helping sociopaths achieve their personal lust for power. I have conversations that aren’t purely transactional. Also, most nights I get a full eight hours sleep. I’m healthier and happier.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘Don’t you miss… people?’

‘Some people,’ he said. ‘But some people I haven’t seen in quite a while anyway.’

‘Oh.’ Sue brushed her hair back between her ear.

‘Is this a bad moment to ask why you’re here?’ Kent asked quietly.

‘You can hardly look after yourself,’ she snorted.

Kent licked his lips. ‘But that’s not your responsibility.’

She set her shoulders. ‘It’s my fault that you were outside the West Wing.’

He shook his head. ‘That’s completely unreasonable. You’re not responsible for what happened.’

‘That’s your opinion,’ she said stubbornly. ‘I invited you there. It’s my fault.’

Kent took her hand. ‘That’s insane. You know that, right?’

‘Shut up,’ she said, bumping her shoulder against his. ‘Who looked after the ranch while you were in Oregon?’

‘You told me to shut up.’

Sue flashed him a look. He shrugged.

‘I have a senior ranch hand. But I was only in Oregon for three days. The doctor said my legs are going to take about six weeks to heal.’

Sue looked at him. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

He smiled slightly. ‘Who are you and where is the real Sue Wilson?’

‘My mother died eleven months ago,’ Sue said. ‘It was… difficult. You and your mother were far closer. I can only imagine how much more difficult it is for you.’

Kent rubbed his thumb across her fingers. ‘I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you after your mother passed away.’

‘I could have called you,’ she acknowledged. ‘I chose not to.’

‘Your husband might have had something to say about it.’

She knew from the tone that it was a gentle tease. She knew from the tone that he didn’t know.

‘He died the year before last,’ Sue said.

Kent opened and closed his mouth. ‘What?’

Sue set her shoulders. ‘A brain aneurysm. It was instant.’

He twisted around to face her. ‘Sue, I’m so terribly sorry. I had no idea.’

‘It’s fine,’ she said. ‘These things happen.’ She straightened her back. ‘I heard that your girlfriend disappeared.’

‘Actually, it turned out that she’d embezzled hundreds of millions from her bank and went on the run,’ Kent said. ‘They lost track of her in Switzerland.’

Sue stared at him for a few moments and then started to laugh. ‘You’re not serious.’

‘I wish it were a joke,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘Every so often the FBI check if I’ve sneaked off to join her.’

‘For hundreds of millions _I_ would consider sneaking off to join her,’ Sue said.

He gave her a wry look. ‘She didn’t ask me.’

‘More fool her.’

She shouldn’t have said it. She shouldn’t have said like that, at least. It should’ve been light and flippant. It should have been obviously a joke.

It shouldn’t have left him clearly unsure how to respond.

‘I’m going to check what food you have in,’ she said, standing up. ‘We’ll need to eat in a few hours.’

‘Okay,’ he said quietly. ‘I have things I need to catch up on.’

***

Day 6

‘Don’t be such a baby,’ Sue said, rolling up her sleeves.

‘I’m attempting to avoid being treated so,’ Kent said, backing away. ‘I’m perfectly happy to continue as before.’

‘Sponge baths are not the same as a shower,’ Sue said severely. ‘I don’t think that it’s good for you to keep contorting yourself to wash your legs.’

‘I’ve done yoga for years,’ he protested. ‘I’m quite used to “contorting” myself.’

Sue put her hand on her waist. ‘You didn’t have a broken rib then. Now you do.’ She snapped her fingers. ‘Shower. Now. Chop-chop.’

‘This is assault,’ he grumbled, slowly making his way to the bathroom.

‘Not yet,’ Sue said.

‘Oh, now I feel much better.’

Sue put a small plastic stool in the shower for him to sit on and assembled the various bottles. The pressing issue was in fact not his legs but his hair. It had proved impossible for him to wash his own hair when he couldn’t stand. It was looking distinctly greasy. It also needed a trim, but that was going to have to be a trip into the city. Kent’s hair had more carefully controlled layers than a fashion show. Sue had no shortage of confidence, even regarding things she had never done, but she was definitely leery of attempting giving him a haircut. 

‘How was your meeting?’ Kent asked, leaning in the doorway.

‘I told her that I knew how her job far better than she did and that if she didn’t begin respecting me then I would ask POTUS to intervene.’

‘Good Lord,’ Kent said. ‘Did you really say that?’

Sue nodded. ‘POTUS understands my worth. She goes through chiefs of staff like Kleenex.’

Kent unbuttoned his shirt. ‘What did Ms Wong say?’

Sue shrugged. ‘She stuttered a little and ran off to complain to POTUS, who waved her off. I believe it was something along the lines of not being able to cope with job if she couldn’t deal with me.’

‘Have you never considered applying for the position?’ Kent sat down on the stool to take off his trousers. ‘The money is quite attractive.’

‘No.’

He looked at her thoughtfully. ‘Too much public scrutiny?’

‘Indeed. I have been questioned by congress three times and it is three times too many,’ she said. ‘Also, I think Amy might kill me.’

Kent chuckled. ‘I fear if she were to become the chief of staff for a sitting president, she would be very disappointed with the reality.’

‘Certainly, it’s now become far too important to her to possibly meet her expectations.’ Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Boxer briefs.’

‘They are.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘Take them off.’

‘You first.’

Sue looked him in the eye, and then peeled her dress up over her head. She took off her bra and dropped it.

‘You done?’ she asked.

‘Uh…’ Kent said. ‘There’s really no answer to that question that won’t get me into trouble, so I guess I’ll just take these off.’

‘You were hardly slow to take off your clothes when we were dating,’ Sue said, putting her clothes on again.

‘We were dating. Intimacy eases a great many things that might otherwise be troublesome.’

Sue folded up his clothes and turned on the shower, turning it away so the water didn’t reach Kent until it had warmed up.

‘I never understood why you it took you so long to date after we broke up,’ Sue said.

‘You threatened to castrate me if I did,’ Kent pointed out.

Sue paused. ‘Did I?’

‘More than once.’

She tilted her head. ‘You were genuinely concerned I might?’

‘I was petrified. You’re a terrifying woman.’

Sue’s lips twitched. ‘Good.’ She checked the temperature of the water with her hand. ‘All my former partners should enter monasteries.’

‘Clearly you’re not up to date on the behaviour of medieval monks,’ Kent said dryly. He closed his eyes as Sue tipped up his head.

‘Don’t whine.’

‘I wasn’t?’

She aimed the showerhead at the top of his head. ‘I meant if I get shampoo in your eyes.’

‘Please don’t do that,’ he asked.

She ran her fingers through his hair, allowing the water to seep through. ‘I didn’t expect you to stay single forever.’

‘You didn’t expect it, you just wanted it?’ he asked.

‘Hilarious.’ Sue put the showerhead up and began washing his hair. ‘You shouldn’t be single. It doesn’t suit you.’

‘You’re hardly seeing me at my best.’

Sue shook her head. ‘I didn’t mean physically. That makes no sense.’ She caught a dollop of foam before it reached his eyes and shook it off to the shower floor. ‘You’re clearly lonely.’

Kent was silent for several seconds. ‘That’s hurtful.’

Sue blinked. ‘Why?’

‘Because it posits a near total failure of social connection,’ he said. ‘One of the most basic requirements of human life.’

Sue bit her lip as she began rinsing his hair. ‘If I was wrong then you wouldn’t be this irritated.’

‘Your accuracy isn’t the issue.’

Sue moved in front of Kent and dried his face with a towel. She waited until he looked at her. ‘You don’t have a near total failure of social connection. You have friends. You have family.’

He frowned. ‘I only fail at one particular _type_ of social connection. I feel so much better.’

‘You should,’ she said. ‘Romantic connections are difficult. Do you know how many relationships I had before I married?’

‘Thirty-two,’ he said.

She stared at him. ‘What?’

‘Thirty-two,’ he said. ‘Assuming that you haven’t had others that you’ve forgotten. One the various occasions that you ranted about former partners, you mentioned thirty-one different men.’

‘Oh.’ She grabbed the washcloth and the bodywash. ‘Well, there you are. Dating is a hideous exercise, but we persevere because it’s necessary.’

‘What does your boyfriend think about you being here?’ Kent asked.

‘This isn’t about me.’ She started with his shoulders, rubbing the bodywash into his skin, and watching the suds skudding down his body.

‘I think it might be,’ he said mildly. ‘Your mom died last year. Your husband died the year before. You got in touch with me out of the blue –’

‘I was concerned about _you_.’

‘ – You’re blaming yourself for something that you couldn’t possibly be responsible for,’ Kent said.

‘What is your _point_?’ she demanded.

Kent looked up at her. 

‘No point,’ he said carefully. ‘I merely… Wish you to know that if you need to talk then I’m here. I’ll listen.’

‘I’m _fine_ ,’ she said. ‘You’re the one whose mother died recently. The one who could’ve died in an accident.’

‘I talk to people about it,’ Kent said. ‘It helps.’

Sue’s lips tightened as she rinsed off the bodywash. ‘I do not talk about my feelings.’

Kent sighed. ‘Okay.’

She shifted her feet. ‘If for some random reason I feel the need to discuss it, then I will talk to you.’

‘What time are you meeting Amy?’ he asked.

‘That was a terrible segue.’

He shrugged. ‘Talking with me. Meeting Amy. There’s some connective tissue.’

Sue knelt to wash his legs. ‘Some perhaps but very poorly examined.’

‘I never claimed to be a great rhetorical speaker,’ he said tartly.

Sue sat back. ‘I hope you’re not going to tell me that you’d rather I not go.’

He blinked. ‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’

‘Oh.’

He leaned forward. ‘Was I that controlling when we dated?’

Sue snorted. ‘Controlling, no. Clingy, yes.’

He sighed. ‘Insecurity is rarely attractive.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘What possible reason did you have to be insecure?’

‘Dating a beautiful, younger woman with high standards and no tolerance for mistakes,’ he said. ‘Given my relatively slim dating history and your significantly more expansive dating history you were in a much better place to replace me than I was to replace you. Which is precisely what happened.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘You are ridiculous.’

‘I’ve been called worse.’

Sue stood up and handed him the washcloth. ‘I’m not washing you _there_.’

‘I didn’t actually ask you to wash me anywhere,’ he pointed out.

‘Your gratitude is overwhelming,’ she said, opening the door. ‘I’m going to put the dinner on the stove. I’ll be back in five minutes to get you dressed.’

‘I am grateful,’ he said quietly. ‘I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.’

Sue felt her skin flush. ‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ she muttered.

***

Day 19

Sue was already awake when she heard Kent moving in his bedroom. The floor creaked. It wasn’t noticeable during the day but at night, when the animals were shut up in their pens, and the traffic had died off, the sounds of the ranch house were a quiet symphony.

She waited five minutes, but he didn’t seem to settle. Sue checked her watch. Far too early to just stay up but staying in bed clearly wasn’t working.

She got up, wrapped herself in her robe, and padded along the corridor. She tapped on Kent’s bedroom door before she opened it.

‘Did I wake you?’ Kent asked. He was getting back into bed.

‘No, I’ve been having trouble sleeping,’ she admitted. ‘I’m going to make a cocoa. Would you like one?’

‘I’m sure I’ll regret it, but yes. Thank you.’

Downstairs, Freda chirped a sleepy welcome as Sue walked into the kitchen. Sue gave her a brief pat on the head. Kent had explained that Freda had two speeds when it came to affection: a friendly pat, or complete and total 100% attention RIGHT NOW. Kent found this amusing. Sue found herself empathising with precisely one of these speeds.

Sue made two mugs of cocoa, added some marshmallows that Kent thought he’d successfully hidden, and carried them upstairs.

Kent was in bed now, but he had the covers peeled back. He sat up a little as Sue came into the room. She pretended not to notice the pain cross his face.

‘Do you need anything else?’ Sue asked, leaning against the wall.

‘Are you afraid that I’m going to bite?’ Kent asked lightly.

She rolled her eyes and moved next to him. She pulled the covers over them both and saw his eyes widen slightly.

‘This is nice,’ he said quietly.

‘It is.’ Sue let herself lean against him. She sipped her cocoa. ‘I suppose it’s been a while since you’ve had someone else in your bed.’

Kent chuckled. ‘When you put it like that, it’s been a while.’

His free hand was resting in his lap. She had always liked his hands. Masculine but dexterous. Neatly kept but strong. She touched the back of his hand with her fingers.

Kent put his cup down, took her hand in his, and put his other arm around her shoulder. Sue settled against him and closed her eyes.

‘I missed this,’ she murmured.

‘We’ve never done this before,’ he said.

‘You know I didn’t mean it that literally.’ She elbowed him in the side.

‘You know I broke a rib?’

Sue groaned softly. ‘You know what I mean.’

She felt him kiss her temple and heard the inhale of air as he breathed in her scent.

‘I’ve missed this too,’ he said.

Sue stroked his hand. ‘What do we do now?’

He shrugged. ‘Drink our cocoa and go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.’

‘That’s not very dramatic,’ Sue muttered sleepily.

‘Drama is overrated.’

She felt him take the mug out of her hand and heard him put it on the bedside table.

‘Fuck drama,’ she mumbled.

‘Goodnight, Sue,’ he said. ‘We’ll talk tomorrow.’

‘’Kay. Goodnight. Love you.’

The End.


End file.
